Susan and the X Men
by InkredibleRed
Summary: This is the story of a made up girl, Susan Foresture, and her experiences at the Xavier Institute.
1. The Beginning

Every story has a beginning. Some are happy, others aren't. Mine wasn't.

I was born-so much to my knowledge-in Paris, France. I've never known who my parent's were, but I like to think that the Gypsy clan that took me in was my family. Madame Foresture and her sister Melinda watched over me. Until the fire. Then I was out on the streets in search of food and money. I am a mutant so it was hard for me to find any sympathy at all. So one day I stole from a woman, who I like to call Miss. North, the siege of attitude and bitchyness. She took me to America and broke me down; and breaking a gypsy of her spirit is horrid and rotten. Miss North had done many horrible things besides that though. But after "The Incident" I never protested against her commands ever again. It wasn't until a memorable day in my life came that I had been pushed into this direction that I am traveling now. So without further a due, let me begin my tale…

I scrubbed at the plates hard. The grease was sticking on, with no intention to let go. Besides the quiet scrapes, there wasn't another sound in the orphanage. All the children were upstairs in their rooms being as quiet as possible. No one was to make a sound during Miss North's nap hour.

Soap gushed into the holes in my hands and my eyes watered with grief. Yes, I have holes in my hands. They allow me to read things. I mean, I can touch something-anything-and I can know everything about it or anything that's happened to it. I can also do this with people. But anyway, like I was saying, I was washing the dishes.

"Susan." said one of the orphans. "I'm hungry."

I sighed and wiped my hands on a smelly old towel. I reached into my pocket and picked up the banana.

"Is this alright?" I questioned.

The boy nodded quickly. "Thank you." he whispered.

A small grin appeared on my face. "Now hurry to your room before-"

"-SUSAN!" Miss North screeched from the upstairs room. "Start my tea!"

"Yes Madame!" I called. Right, my name is Susan Foresture.

There was a knock on the door. I hurried to get it, but something stopped me, Miss North.

"Foresture!" snapped Miss North "You are never allowed to answer the door and you know that you filthy-just go back to finishing my tea!"

I turned away in a hurry. _Crazy Bitch. I thought._

_I was just into the kitched when Miss North called me once more. _

"_And put on your gloves!" Miss North announced._

_I hurriedly shoved my hands into the scratchy wool gloves, concealing the holes. After, I walked to the door to find a man in a wheel chair, and another man next to him._

"_This is Professor Xavier and Logan…What was your last name?" Miss North inquired gently._

"_Didn't say none." the man named Logan answered._

_The other man, who I assumed to be Professor Xavier, smiled at me. "Hello Susan."_

_I made a small smile back._

"_May we talk to her alone?" Professor Xavier inquired._

_Miss North shook her head. "No."_

_Professor Xavier was shocked. "But it's about-"_

"_-Fine fine, just make it quick." she finally said._

_The two men led me outside to the sparse front yard._

"_So Susan, you must be wondering why we're here." Professor Xavier said._

"_I know why. It was your house I drew on, and I'm sorry about it. If you'd like I'll repaint it and-"_

"_-No my dear." the professor grinned. "That's not why we're here. We're here because we understand why you drew on the house."_

_My palms started to sweat under my gloves. No one should know my secret. I've been too careful._

"_Excuse me?" I managed to fumble out._

"_You know everything in an instant by touch. And you have visions you draw out.." the professor exclaimed. "I have a school, an institute if you will, that will be able to hone those skills of yours." he turned to Miss North, who had followed us out and was listening on the porch. "I will be more than happy to-"_

"_You're all freaks!" cried Miss North. She shot a piercing stare towards me. "You contacted them didn't you!"_

"_No Madame I didn't!" I answered._

"_Don't lie to me!" she spat. She shuffled towards me, with her meaty hand lifted, ready to strike._

_I closed my eyes. It would all be over soon. But my reprimandment never came. I looked up to see Miss North frozen in time._

"_Now Susan. It's your choice." the professor began. "If you would like, you may come with us to my home. There, you will meet many teenagers like you. But if you want, you may stay at the orphanage."_

_I looked from the professor and his companion to Miss North, who had regained consciousness. _

_I swallowed hard. "Will I-"_

"_Ya won't be no trouble kid." Logan said. "Already have lots of other kids. One more ain't gonna do much. Especially since your powers ain't pyrokinesis or something crazy."_

_I smiled lightly._

"_But you'd have to adopt her!" Miss North said, jumbling her words._

_The professor smiled. "Where do I sign?"_

_I was left at the orphanage that night to settle the other children with dinner and appoint a new cook. I was also to pack my few things. I only took my gloves, coat and the Box. The Box is a regular, ordinary cardboard box. What it contains is special to me, and I'm not about to reveal what's in it just yet._

_So I said my goodbyes and the next day I took a train to Penn station, where I met Prosser Xavier. He drew a cab and then we were on our way to the institute._

"_I bet you're nervous." he commented._

_I truly was, but I wouldn't let my nerves get the best of me._

"_You shouldn't be nervous." the professor continued. "You'll be staying with people very much like you. And you'll be learning to control your powers and you'll attend school at a local high school."_

_I nodded slowly, taking it all in. Attending school? I had never in my life attended school, public or private. Madame Foresture had taught me my arithmetic and Melinda taught me how to write. Miss North could care less whether I learned or not._

"_Today your new roommates are at school so you can tour around the manor for a while." he explained._

_We pulled up to a beautiful building. It was laid out across a huge plot of land. The house was two stories high, probably more. Ivy and beautiful plants grew about the grounds and the walls of the manor. The front door was grand, and as I walked in I felt out of place._

"_Come Susan, let me show you to your room." Professor Xavier said._

_I nodded and followed him down hallways and up elevators. Finally, he led me to a quaint little room. There was a large bed in the center of the room. It was covered with pale yellow sheets and a white comforter. On the right wall stood a towering wardrobe and next to it a full length mirror. To the left of the bed there was a large balcony with glass doors that overlooked the city._

_I almost dropped my box in contentment. This was better than what I've ever slept in._

"_Thanks." I murmured._

"_Not a problem." he smiled. "I want you to meet some others that live here. I set my box down and followed him to an elevator, where we met a woman with long, white hair waiting for the elevator._

"_Hello Charles." the woman said. "Where are you heading off to?"_

"_Going to see Hank, Ororo." Professor Xavier answered._

_I stepped behind the professor. Yeah, like he was going to hide me._

"_Ororo, may I introduce you to Susan? She's come to live with us for a while." he said._

"_Well hello there." Ororo said like she was talking to dog. "You can call me Storm."_

_We all got in and Storm looked at the Professor. "Charles? Have you heard from Evan?" she asked nervously._

_Professor Xavier sighed and wringed his hands. "Now Storm, I know the holidays are coming but that shouldn't mean-"_

_The elevator door opened and the conversation ended._

_Computer screens blinked. The air smelt of an odd smell, sort of like leather. There was a man in a lab coat who was turned to us._

"_Hank?" Professor Xavier muttered._

_The man turned around. I wasn't scared, just shocked. This was like a big blue gorilla. He had blue fur that contrasted with the white lab coat. he also had blue skin. His feet were bare, and were like another set of hands. _

_He smiled just as his eyes set on me. "So you're Susan?" he said. "You can just call me Hank, or Beast…what ever you prefer."_

"_Hit." I answered._

"_Almost done Ororo." Hank said. "Just give me a half an hour."_

_Storm nodded. "I'll be out in the Greenhouse."_

"_Hank?" Professor Xavier inquired, as Ororo left. "would you mind helping Susan get her forms ready? I have to tend to something upstairs." Professor Xavier asked._

"_Of course." Hank nodded. He handed me a few sheets forms. "These are for school." he explained. "I would fill out for you, but I don't know much about yourself."_

_I smiled and started filling out the forms with what I thought was valid information._

"_So what can you do?" he inquired._

_I set down my pen and looked at him. "I can show you. It's a lot harder to explain than it really is."_

"_Of course." he smiled._

"_Can I?" I questioned, holding up a sheet of blank paper._

_He nodded and I pulled off my gloves. The holes in my hands opened and greeted the air. For a few seconds, I readied myself, and then my eyes flickered, like in a movie, to a scene in the laboratory. My right pointed finger dripped with ink and I began to draw a scene from exactly two weeks ago. There had been much chaos; things were flying everywhere and I could barely keep up with myself. But I finally fished and I looked up at Hank._

"_Marvelous." he murmured. "Absolutely marvelous!"_


	2. Welcome to the Neighborhood

I was still in Hank's laboratory when everyone else belonging to the institute arrived. I could hear people shouting, running around, and laughing at unseen jokse.

"Come Susan," Hank beckoned, "I'll put your papers on Xavier's desk to sign."

Once again, I was ushered around. This time it was louder and I was more curious.

"Kurt! Gimme back my cell phone!" a girl called.

Hank cleared his throat. "Scott-Kitty-wait-Kurt!"

"Sorry," another voice said, "lemme just…"

Hank looked at me and laughed. "You'll figure their names out eventually."

We knocked on the door, and when no one answered we entered.

"Do you like reading Susan?" Hank questioned.

I loved, and still love, books. So I nodded, then my eyes widened. Books upon books were piled, stacked, and stored in this immense office.

"Whoa…" I muttered,

"It gets more impressive each time." he said under his breath. Hank led me to a desk where he placed the forms.

"Professor?! Hank?" voices called.

"What?" Hank hollered.

Four people walked in. one was a boy who wore red sunglasses and had short brown hair. Another was a girl, who had red hair and obviously was very intelligent. Another was a girl, who had brown hair and was the one who looked raving mad. And last, there was a boy, who had blue fur, a tail, three fingers, and two toes.

"What's wrong?" Hank sighed.

I stepped back to let matters be matters.

The brown hair girl started to babble in a flurry of words,

"I was like, on the phone with…someone, and Kurt popped up and was like, 'I need to use the phone.' And I like said no. So he took my phone and teleported away. Then like, he came back and gave me this!" the girl showed Hank a phone that had been drowned in water.

"Mr. McCoy, I told Kitty that I'll fix it." the red haired girl explained.

"Then why are _you here Scott?" Hank inquired. _

_The boy named Scott shrugged. "As a witness?" _

_Then, they all peered over Hank's shoulder at me._

_The boy whose name was Kurt pointed at me. "Who's that?"_

_Hank turned to me. "This is Susan. She's staying here for a while."_

"_Hi." Jean smiled. "I'm Jean Grey. This is Scott, and Kurt, and Kitty."_

"_Hey." I said lowly._

"_So uh…" Kurt began nervously, "what's the sentence?"_

_Hank grinned. "You'll wash the Blackbird."_

_Kurt sighed. "Back to my old punishment."_

_Kitty stared at me._

_I smiled slightly at her._

"_Want me to show you around?" she asked._

"_Sure." I shrugged._

_So Kitty gave me a full tour of the mansion. Holiday decorations had been put up. I hadn't noticed but Christmas had been creeping up fast._

"_You're so lucky you came during the holidays," Kitty said, "This is the first year we're all staying here."_

_I nodded._

_Kitty pointed to a door. "That's Rogue's room. She's Kurt's sister-I guess-they don't look alike, but whatever. She likes to be alone a lot."_

"_Ok." I said. I bit my lip. "Who's Evan?" I asked out of the blue._

_Kitty spun around. "Evan? Is he coming?"_

_I shrugged. "I just heard his name in the elevator."_

_Kitty's face fell. "Evan was Storm's nephew. He's about our ages and he's like, fighting with a rebel force. He was going through some like, changes when he left. We like hardly ever see him."_

_I made a face. "Sorry I asked."_

"_Don't worry about it." Kitty sighed. "This is my favorite part…the kitchen."_

_I chuckled._

_Kitty slung her arm around my neck. _

"_Stick with me kid, and you'll be alright." she said sarcastically._

_I laughed again and she led me into the kitchen where we spent two hours touring the fridge._

_The next day was my first day of school. It was nothing I expected. I heard that school was boring and had no fun, but I found it quite interesting. The only class that I had with anyone from the institute was history with Kurt. During lunch hour I sat with the others. I frowned as I saw a group of boys give us a stare._

"_Who do they think they are?" I questioned._

_Scott snorted and made a face at them. "The Brotherhood…think mirror opposites of us."_

_Kurt saw my expression. "Long time rivalry, you'll get it eventually."_

_I grinned and started to stare off into space._

"_So Susan, where are you from?" Jean asked._

_I blinked a couple times, just to gather my thoughts. "Originally? I'm not sure but I guess somewhere in France."_

"_But you don't have an accent." Kurt commented._

"_Never learned French." I explained. "I spent my younger years in the UK after coming from France, then we toured around France when I got older."_

"_Oh…" Kitty said._

_A couple weeks passed and I found that I like it at the institute. It was real cool to be with people just like me. It felt like I had been there forever. Rogue and I were actually shockingly close. The youngest of us all, Tommy, liked to play in my room and I didn't mind. I helped Kurt with history, and was helped up during the horrid Logan Sessions. So far everything was going spectacular._

_Two days before Christmas Day, the fifth day of Chanukah, and the preparation days of Kwanza were upon us. Everyone was out buying presents, thinking of good present ideas while I had just finished my gifts to the house's individuals. So instead of running around like a headless chicken, I placed myself in front of the grand piano and started playing for anyone with ears. I'm not very familiar with playing, but after reading a memory of Storm playing, I had learned many songs._

_One song that I knew was 'Baby It's Cold Outside.' I knew the lyrics and I hummed them to myself._

"_Beautiful song." Professor Xavier said, wheeling in._

_I blushed. "Yes it is."_

"_May you sign this?" Professor Xavier questioned._

"_What is it?" I asked._

"_A card. Everyone signs one every year to someone we miss. This year it's to Storm's nephew." he explained._

_I smiled slightly. Evan kept coming up out of nowhere. Little did I know signing that car wouldn't be the only thing I'd do to pass on his legacy._

_That night, I had fallen asleep reading The Hunchback of Notre Dame. I don't remember much of that night-because I usually wake up to what happened last night in the house-but I remember a dream I had. It was about a boy, who wore thick, boney plates on his skin. The only skin that showed was a dark brown. He was a sad boy and seemed to be scared to look into the mirror…_

_After I had this dream, I found myself awake in the hallway, fingers dripping with ink. I stood stalk still. I had drawn my dream again._

"_Professor." I whispered in my head. "Professor I think I did something wrong." _

_The professor came down the hallway a moment later, Logan following. I pointed at the wall and for a moment he professor was quiet._

"_Do you know who this is?" he inquired._

_I nodded. It was Even._


	3. Season's Greetings

I trudged through the thick green sludge in desperate attempt to find light. It's alright that you don't know where I am, because frankly I didn't either. My hand was out in front of me, guiding each of my footsteps.

"Who's there?" a raspy voice called.

Not knowing how to answer, I stopped walking.

"State your name." the voice called again.

"Susan Foresture." I stuttered. "I'm a-"

"-Mutant, I know." a light flickered on and I was face to face with a pale, skeletal man. I didn't scream, nor did I jump back. I was used to mutant appearances now.

"Why are you here?" the man questioned.

"I need to talk to Evan." I answered; and at seeing his confused expression I continued, "Daniel's? The Spike kid."

A moment of clarification showed slightly upon his face.

"For what reason?" he interrogated.

"Pass a message," I said, "Not for the MRD, but for private affairs. He doesn't know me, but I know him."

The pale man thought for a moment, and then ushered me on.

He led me to a large metal door and told me to wait outside, which I did. I stood there for a few minutes. Then, the door reopened. A new person stood in the doorway. He had spikes growing out of every limb of his body. He was wearing a white tank top and pants that had way too many rips to be new.

"You smell like the institute." he muttered.

"That's funny," I returned, "considering I just walked through various-secretions-to get here."

He snorted. "Was there a reason you came?"

I nodded and reached for my bag. "I know what you're thinking." I muttered.

"You do?" he asked.

"Not exactly, but I bet you're thinking that your aunt sent me." I handed him the card that everyone had signed.

"Is this that…wow." he muttered to himself.

"I thought you'd might want to see it," I said, "it's a card with a letter to you from everyone at the institute."

Even laughed. "Auntie O…"

"Hey, you're lucky that you've got people around that care about you. Sometimes I wish I could've spent more time with my family." I said.

"What happened to them?" he asked.

"Doesn't matter." I muttered. "My point is to enjoy what you've got because someday it's all gonna be gone and you'll kick yourself around because you didn't spend as much time as you would've liked. But I'm not saying go out and dance in Time's Square, but visiting wouldn't hurt every once in a while."

He shrugged.

"Oh!" I handed him a scrap of paper, "it's a taxi cab's ID number. I know you're a bit uncomfortable with this," I gestured to my face, "that cab driver's a mutant too. Nice dude…I need the card back so no one will go looking for it." I finished.

"Thanks." he grinned.

"No problem." I said.

"What's your name?" he questioned.

"Susan. But lately Wolverine's been calling me Inkling," I said, "See you around."

I walked away, holding my nose as I went.

I felt accomplished. I had finally met the guy who was initiating my powers. I guess the main reason I went looking after him was because this had finally become personal.

When I got back, I found everyone was getting ready to light the menorah for Kitty.

Everyone's hands went straight to their noses.

"What were you doing Susan?" Kurt exclaimed.

I thought before I spoke. "Just…taking a walk."

Christmas morning came and there was a big chill that hung over New York. It snowed all day, gradually piling onto the window sills. I stayed inside all day. I don't really care much for the cold. When we were all opening presents, we got a wonderful surprise.

There was a knock on the door and Storm went to answer it. I couldn't put my finger on it, but knew who it was. My hands itched with familiarity as the door opened. The cold air flew through the doorway and some of it settled in the pores on my fingertips.

There was a shriek of joy and we all-except for the professor-jumped.

"Storm?" Bobby called.

It was quiet for a moment, and we heard a few sniffles.

"Auntie O…" a voice muttered, "Don't do that."

"Evan!" everyone shrieked.

Professor Xavier held his hand up. "Wait for him to come in."

And as we waited, everyone started telling stores of Evan in the past. "Do you remember when…" "Yeah! And how about that time…" "Or when…"

Eventually, Evan came in. he was wearing a sweatshirt and sweatpants. His hood had been pushed back, showing his boney face. Everyone went into a frenzy of excitement. Questions were thrown at him, jokes punned, and even through all of this he still had time to say hi to me. It was a small bob of the head; a gesture saved for more informal occasions, but none the less appreciated.

Soon, Ororo (who is Storm, hopefully you've gotten that) and I where playing a duet on the piano. I tired to keep up as Ororo went quickly across the keys. She was going to teach me for real how to play some day, probably when school would start up again.

After the piano, we all sat in the parlor and sipped hot drinks and ate cinnamon cookies made by Kitty. Evan ate so much that we decided to bring out the dinner early. This was my first Christmas dinner. But amidst all the glee, I couldn't feel a bit unhappy for everyone back at the orphanage. So that night with my new fountain pen, I wrote another letter to Anthony.


	4. Memories and Anniversaries

There is always a day in one's life that has certain meaning to it. Whether it be the day that someone lost their tooth, or the day they lost someone close. My anniversaries are days of turmoil. December twenty-sixth Madame Foresture, Melinda, and the rest of the gypsies died of a great fire that had started from a band of police. On the twenty-eighth of December Anthony died.

Today was the twenty-sixth, a Monday. I was tired and in a grim mood. I wasn't hungry, never thirsty and I hadn't slept. Memories of what happened that day killed me. I sat in my bedroom, staring at the wall. My eyes flickered into my past unintentionally,

I was eight years old, and Madame Foresture with her dark black hair was tucking me in. "Now my D' encre. Please tell me what two and two make?" I held my small hands up, my eyes counting each of my fingers. "How do you say quatre?" I questioned. Madame Foresture answered 'four' and then pulled the blankets up to my chin. She kissed my forehead and Melinda came in with a bag of clanking coins. They talked loudly for a few moments, and then their conversation stopped. There were screams coming from down the way and Melinda looked worried. "Take her!" Madame Foresture exclaimed. "Run!" There was a flash of orange and Melinda and I found ourselves running through the sewers. We got to a grate, and I slipped through. I held my hand out for Melinda, but she wasn't able to come up…

"Are you sure you're not hungry?" Ororo's voice echoed, bringing me back to the present.

I rubbed my eyes and looked up. "Yeah."

"Are you feeling alright?" Ororo sat on my bed and felt my forehead.

"Just tired." I answered.

Ororo cocked her head to the side. "Or is it something else?"

"I probably just caught something at school." I answered.

"Well alright." Ororo patted me on the shoulder. "The leftovers will be in the fridge if you'd like any."

Once she was gone, I sat outside on the balcony. There I viewed the perfect lives of the unsuspecting humans. None of them knew how good they had it. Sure, they had secrets, life threatening experiences, traumatizing deaths, but hardly any of them were mutants, and that tipped the scale onto my side. So I watched headlights of cars whiz by and the occasional office light in a building go out. It was pretty lonely up there, but at that moment I wasn't counting how many people with pulses were actually around for me.

Two days later, I found myself sitting in my room, on the floor, reading the contents of the Box. All of the papers, were letters to me from the dead. Well, the presently dead. The letters were from a guy named Anthony. I believe I've mentioned him before. The guy was in the orphanage when I was. I had been there first, and he came after his mom left him to fend for himself. We were about the same age, fifteen or sixteen, so we were pretty good friends. Not at first, we hated each other's guts, but it was human communication I needed, and he gave it to me. No one knew he was a writer except for me. And this is all that I had left of him.

Everyone was out doing their own extracurricular activities. So I had to answer the door when it rang. It was Evan.

"Hi." he said.

I nodded.

"It's so quiet," Evan said, "is anyone home?"

I shook my head. "The professor, Hank and Storm are out dealing with monetary business. Jean, Scott and Tommy are at the grocery store. Kurt, Kurt's girlfriend, Kitty, and Lance are at the movies. And Rouge's at the gym."

"So you got the whole mansion to yourself?" he gawked.

"No." I said. I had Anthony.

"What are you doing?" he questioned.

"Reading.." I answered. I widened the door so he could come in.

He pulled down his hood. "Lovely cab driver by the way." he commented. "The guy's a freaking loon."

"But you weren't uncomfortable, were you?"

Evan shrugged. "That depends on what you'd classify as comfortable." He waited for one of my sarcastic comebacks, and when it didn't come he frowned. "What's your problem?"

"Nothing." I said, pressing my lips together.

He shook his head. "Yeah right. Let's think…birthday? No; Kitty would be trying to take you out somewhere. Someone visited? Nope; the house is put together, and what is that? Auntie O's petunias? So just by a wild card, it's an anniversary. Right?"

I crossed my arms in embarrassment.

"Thought so." Evan deduced. "When's Auntie O gonna be back?"

"Late." I said.

"Then I guess I should go." he said slowly.

"I know the professor wouldn't mind you staying a night."

"Na. I gotta patrol tonight." he sighed.

I nodded. "Ok then, see you when ever." he walked out the door, and I shut it on him, before he could say anything.


	5. A Clueless Inkling

"Did you get it yet?" Jean's voice murmured through the darkness.

I grimaced as the cuffs sliced my wrist. "Almost Jean." More ink erupted from my fingers and slid down onto my wrists. My hands slipped out of the chains and they clanked against the wall.

"Now me." Jean said, "and hurry."

Obviously you have no clue what's going on, so let me send it back a couple of hours…

I was sitting at the breakfast table. Kurt and Scott were arguing over the last crescent roll.

"You got the first one!" Kurt complained, "It's default that I should get the last one!"

Scott scoffed. "As if blue man! I should get it!"

Rogue took it out of their hands. "Mine." she muttered. "I didn't get none."

"Fare enough." they both said, crossing their arms.

Logan was sitting in the corner, peering over the newspaper. He nodded as I glanced over him. I could tell he had a smile on his face, I read it. Jean and Kitty were leaning over the Vogue magazine and pointed excitedly at a new dress by some fancy designer. Tommy was pushing a small train that he had gotten for Christmas on the table, over silverware and through tunnels made of pushed together plates. Jaime and Rahne were laughing at Samuel's mess that he made all over his pants. He grimaced at the globby milk and cereal. Professor Xavier came in, followed by Hank. They both had the "sorry to ruin your morning" looks on their faces.

I grimaced and set down my book. "Something with New York? Senator Kelly? Or is it Magneto?"

The professor grinned and beckoned for Hank to show us something rather important.

"It's a problem." Hank said, setting down a large metal device. It looked like what the professor wore to control Cerebro except this was full of complicated wires.

"Susan? If you don't mind?" the professor nodded to it.

"Oh me?" I asked.

Rogue snickered. "You are the only Susan."

I bit my lip. "I'll get it all-I dunno-Inky…"

"Come on Inkling, just do it." Logan said. "Ain't gonna do no harm gettin' it a little dirty."

I nodded and pressed my hands against the cool metal. My eyes flickered and I deduced where the metal device came from.

I withdrew my hands and rubbed my eyes. I looked up at the professor and then at the device. There wasn't a single drop of ink on the metal. I had did it.

"Ok first," I started, disregarding my victory, "it was made by the same people who created the Sentinels. It has an encryption code that can be entered in an ATM machine that will start a sentinel attack on Chinatown, which apparently is a hot spot of mutants. Senator Kelly came in contact with this specific piece of device; his fingerprints are all over it-"

"-Alright Inkling, good job but what does it do?" Logan interrupted.

"I was getting to that…sir…Uh. It's like a computerized probe. It latches onto mutant files and follows their every move. You know, basic stuff, credit card purchases, phone conversations, even television programs that they watch. This specific one was watching Warren when it was put off line." I explained. "I wasn't able to figure who got it off. These people were real good at keeping secrets."

"Is it our Warren?" Ororo questioned.

I nodded. "He was watching something called 'Till Death Do Us Part.' Dunno, some sort of soap opera or something."

Kitty suppressed a chuckle, clearing her throat over her laughter.

"Susan? Can you tell me where it was going to head after it's contact with Warren?" Professor Xavier inquired.

I nodded. "To Magneto."

Jaime cocked his head to the side. "Magneto?"

"Yeah. Apparently Magneto and Kelly were in cahoots for this specific activity." I clarified. "And they got stuff on us. Kitty and Lance-talking-there's a video of Storm at the grocery store and Logan at a train station. There's even one of me."

All of a sudden the device started blinking and sounding off.

"What's it doing?" Logan questioned loudly.

I winced. "I dunno. I-I think it's a security setting. I didn't pick anything like that up!"

All of a sudden the ground started to shake and something zipped past me.

"Toad's in the house!" a squeaky voice hollered.

I grabbed onto the table while everything started to blur.

"The Brotherhood!" Logan and Cyclops snarled.

"Segne dein Herz!" Kurt said jokingly.

I closed my eyes and put everything into slow motion. Four bodies were present. Quicksilver, Avalanche, Toad and Blob. I stuck my foot out and Quicksilver bumped into the wall. I opened my eyes and grabbed a now empty bowl and chucked it at Avalanche.

Everyone was taking care of everything, but then, as smoothly as things were going, there is always a bump in the road. Everything blacked out and I now return to my present predicament sitting with Jean in a grimy cell.

"So what do you think?" I asked. "Brotherhood or Magneto?"

"Obviously Magneto." Jean said. "There isn't a brain between the Brotherhood."

I scraped my hand against a rail. "Jean? Can you do something for me?"

"Yeah sure." Jean said.

"Pick me up a few feet, four and a half to be precise." I instructed.

Jean nodded. "Alright."

I felt myself being carried up and my head bumped at the top. "Thanks, keep me here, I wanna see if I can-" I pushed my way through a brick."

"Susan you're a genius!" Jean exclaimed.

All of a sudden, the prison door opened up and someone started to yell at us.

Jean dropped me.

I jumped up onto my feet and Pyro was standing there. "Well well. Ahoy there." he exclaimed.

"Howdy Popeye." I said, saluting rather sarcastically. "If you don't mind, we'd like to know why the heck we're here?"

"Sure sure." Pyro grabbed hold of Jean's wrist and slapped a pair of cuffs around them. "Follow me."

I scoffed. "What? I'm not-"

"-No Susan." Jean said. "Don't say anything."

"Come on you two." Pyro said.

I rolled my eyes and followed him as if there was no hope left in the world. Soon afterwards, Colossus came with a tight hold on Rogue and Kitty. Then gradually we all came together in a big room where Professor Xavier was talking with Magneto.

"What's going on?" Kurt muttered to me.

I shook my head. "Search me…"

Magneto picked up the big metal orb that had been at the institute not too long ago. "Marvelous isn't it? Unfortunately for Kelly he's been fooled blindly."

Professor Xavier set his hands onto his temples and massaged them thoroughly. "Now Magnus why do you simply persist to cross ties again and again? What purpose does all of this have?"

"Nothing more than proving for once and for all that mutants are superior." Magneto exclaimed. "I planted one in every human populated area. So when Kelly would activate them, it would be mass chaos for the humans, not the mutants."

"But Magnus, mutants live in populated areas too." Professor Xavier said blatantly.

"Well obviously I worked that kink out Charles. I made it so they would build up into massive robotic machines and attack only the humans out of the crowd of mutants." Magneto explained.

"But that's stupid." I exclaimed. "Do you want to create another holocaust?"

"Quiet runt." Logan growled.

I squeezed a bit backwards and Magneto stared at me for a moment.

"Susan Foresture." Magneto murmured. "Born and raised in France, if I'm not mistaken? You and Wagner have much of the same background correct?"

I shrugged. My hands started to drip with ink, but this was different than before. I could control it. I passed it over discretely to Jean's cuffs and the ink sunk into it, breaking it in half. I continued with the rest, while Magneto still spoke of his amazing plan. Somehow, no one noticed, besides my companions. Magneto stopped talking and looked at me.

"No one put an inhibitor on you." he said loudly.

I grinned. "No, and regrettably for you I've been busy in the past few minutes."

Scott turned around and shot Colossus away from Kitty and Rogue.

Logan's claws shot out of his skin and he snarled.

And Magneto's men returned our invitation with blows of anger. Magneto meanwhile snuck out and had his men follow him a few minutes later. Soon we found ourselves outside of a warehouse, in the middle of Chinatown.

"And me without my walking shoes." Professor Xavier murmured jokingly.


	6. Do Not Sit Here

I sat in the back of the room in every class. In history Kurt and I were both in the back, Kurt in the last seat in the last row and I on the mirror opposite. I didn't understand why exactly, but it was apparently a rule.

My first hour was the most boring class I had ever endured. My classmates and I had to listen to Mr. Hallow talk about science. Now there's nothing wrong with that, he is a science teacher. It's just that every time we start a conversation he ends up talking about mutations, and in specifics, me.

"Today we'll be discussing the make-ups of a single DNA strand. But before we go on, did anyone hear of the mutant outbreak in China?"

I sighed and turned to my notebook that I had gotten for Christmas.

There was a knock on the door.

"Ah yes, right on time. Class, we have a new student." Mr. Hallow announced, opening the door.

"So it seems." I added to myself.

"What's your name boy?" my teacher inquired.

The boy looked around. "Tony Luciano."

"Well Tony, do you have your forms?" the teacher inquired.

Tony handed him a green slip and Mr. Hallow smiled full of delight. The Green Slip meant normal, and guess what the Red Slip meant. Mutant, duh.

Mr. Hallow looked around for a seat. "Well there are no seats in the front, so would you mind sitting in the back?"

Tony shrugged and Mr. Hallow directed him to the seat next to mine. Then Mr. Hallow glared at me, which meant something on along the lines of 'If you even look at this boy I am personally going to expel you from my school and no buts!' And I understood perfectly.

"Do you know where Tech Studies is?" Tony asked as Mr. Hallow returned to his conversation.

"Down the hall and to the right. Across from the band room." I answered.

"Foresture?" barked Mr. Hallow.

_Mr. Hallow! I thought, turning away from Tony._

"_Strict teach huh?" he commented._

"_Only for me." I muttered quietly._

_Tony nodded. "Can you show me around school?"_

_I rolled my eyes. "I don't think you want to be seen with me."_

"_What do you have next hour?" he continued._

_I thought about answering, but I just shook my head and turned away._

"_Susan's your name right?" Tony said._

_I nodded, writing down the definition of ribose._

"_What do you have next hour?" he repeated._

"_English-"_

"_-Susan Foresture, do you want a detention for talking?" Mr. Hallow spat._

_I gaped. "I was just-"_

"_-Going to be quiet." Mr. Hallow said._

"_But that guy was talking too!" I pointed to Tony. "And I was answering his question! You tell me not to speak unless spoken to and guess what, I did!"_

"_Detention!" Mr. Hallow hollered. "And apologize to Mr. Luciano. Blaming it on the new guy." he ripped the red and yellow slip and handed it to me._

_I shot a piercing stare at Tony and got up from my seat. I smiled and turned to Mr. Hallow as I was outside the door. "Mr. Hallow I would suggest hair plugs, that toupee that you're wearing is sliding off your head after all this excitement and it looks like you just went through a tornado. Or if you don't have enough money for the hair plugs, because we all know the poor pay teachers get, you could at least pitch for a hair piece that matches in color…" _

_A few days later I stared at my shoes atop the school gym. I didn't put them up there. Some ass holes thought it would be hilarious if a mutant walked around in her socks all day. It's not that funny._

_Tony came up to me and observed the shoes position. He clicked his tongue._

"_Very interesting." he said._

_I sighed. "What do you want from me?"_

"_I was going to ask if you had done the science homework," he picked up a rock and weighed it. "But then I thought you could help me with it."_

"_Are you demanding that I help you?" I questioned._

_Tony threw the rock and it hit the shoes, sending them hurtling to the ground. He caught them and handed the pair to me._

"_Tonight at seven?" Tony asked. "I can pick you up."_

_I took my shoes and smiled slightly. "Well now I can't say no."_

_Tony grinned. "I don't believe you can."_

_So I told him where I lived. And I told Kitty, which was a mistake. She had fussed all over me, even at the door she was fixing my hair and shirt, and my shoes._

_Soon we were walking around in the park. I had asked him where we came from._

"_Brooklyn." he said."You don't seem to happy about that." I said._

_Tony sighed. "Yeah well, not a lot of dads win the Best Parent Award or anything…And you?"_

"_I…I just came out of Flushing." I shrugged. "Orphanage on twentieth."_

"_Princess is from Flushing?" Tony gasped._

_I held my arm. "Is that hard to believe?"Tony smiled and slung his arm over my shoulders. "Na, I could see it."_

_A bench came into view and Tony sighed with relief. He sat down and I hesitated. The sign read,_

_No Mutants Allowed. Subject to Fine._

_I winced as I saw the camera watching the bench closely. _

"_Come on, it ain't gonna hurt." Tony beckoned._

_I sat lightly on the bench, scared that the police might come and take me away. _

"_So before Queens where did you live?" Tony questioned._

"_Paris." I said, blushing._

"_Now that-"_

"_-Hey, now don't say I was pampered because I wasn't!" I defended._

_He leaned close. "I wasn't gonna say that." _

_For a moment I liked how close we were, and the next moment, I didn't._

_Later on, we both got hungry. Between us both we had enough for one meal. _

"_I know this real good place." Tony said. He took my hand and pulled me down the streets._

_We came to a small door. Inside people looked like they were having a great time. Outside, there was a sign, and guess what it said. "We have the right to deny service to mutants."_

_I sighed._

_Tony frowned. "What?"_

"_Uh nothing." I answered quickly._

_Tony put out his hand. "Gimme your money."_

"_What, are you mugging me?" I joked._

"_No, just give it. I'll be right back." Tony said. I handed him the money and I watched him walk in._

_I stood outside, watching him through the windows. Afterwards he came out holding a sack of food and two sodas._

"_Lemme get that." I said, taking one of the sodas." then I took a chance. "Come on, I'll take you somewhere now."I led him to a lake that I had found walking home one afternoon._

"_Crazy this place is still here." Tony said._

"_Right? You'd think the city would've turned it into an apartment building or something." I said._

_Tony looked at me for a while._

"_Uh…Why are you staring at me?" I asked._

"_I'm just trying to figure something out." he muttered, poking my face._

"_What are you doing?" I questioned._

_Tony let his hand fall in perplexity. "I just…you're a mutant aren't you?"_

_I didn't answer._

"_Is that why Hallow doesn't like you?"_

"_Tony-"_

"_-I don't really care." he said, probing the rest of my face. "I just wanna know why you don't look so weird."_

"_What do you mean?" I spat._

"_You know, like that freakish blue monkey, or red or something." he elaborated._

_I stood up. "That's not good word choice."_

_Tony followed me up. "No…I didn't mean-"_

"_-Mean what? Please, I've met so many people that didn't 'mean it.' Tell me Tony, what did you mean?"_

_He stuttered._

"_Yeah exactly. When you get your story straight, come to me ok? Until then I think I need some time to think." I said, walking away. _

_That night was the first night I had cried in four years._


	7. Puberty Sticks Like a Book in a Door

I have never liked Logan's training sessions. He always made me fight one of my teammates-or himself-and I found it hard to pretend they were evil.

"Come on Inkling! Hit me with your best shot!" Wolverine hollered.

"But Logan, I don't feel comfortable-"

"-Hit me!" He exclaimed.

I became scared and punched at his face. He flung backwards.

"Sorry!" I cried.

"Don't be sorry Inkling and hit me again!" Wolverine said, shaking his head.

I hesitated for a moment, but threw another swing towards him, jabbing him in the jaw bone.

"Come on Susan!" Jean called.

"Yeah! Hit him where it hurts!" Kitty exclaimed.

Wolverine glanced at Kitty. "You're next!"

I kicked Wolverine in the chest and he fell backwards.

He grinned and got up, patting me on the shoulders. "Did well kid. But you ain't always gonna be fighting the bad side."

Later on that day I was sitting in the library reading the Hunchback of Notre Dame, my favorite book. Kurt appeared in a puff of black smoke and had a silly grin on his face.

"What?" I asked looking over the brim of the book.

"I didn't know you were going out with Tough Tony!" He said.

I sighed. "I'm not."

"Do I hint a little passion in your defiance?" Kurt taunted.

"Yeah. I passionately hate you Kurt Wagner!" I said.

"Tony and Susan, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G…First comes love then comes-"

"-Kurt knock it off." I said, becoming agitated.

Kurt stared laughing, shaking his tail in my face.

I took the book I was holding and threw it at him. Kurt jumped out of the way in the knick of time and my book smashed into the door, wedging itself halfway in the room and halfway out.

Kurt stared at it for a moment, mouth open. "Whoa Susan…Look what you did!"

I gaped as he did. The book had stuck into the door. We both stood there in silence.

"PROFESSOR!" Kurt hollered, running into the hallway.

"Kurt!" I exclaimed, "You made me do it!"

"I didn't make you do anything!" Kurt said.

I managed to grab him by the tail. "If you tell the professor-"

"-Tell me what?" Professor Xavier said behind us.

"Oh noth-"

"-Susan threw a book into a door!" Kurt said, spilling the beans. He thrust his blew hands proudly at the door.

I blushed bashfully.

Professor Xavier frowned at the book in the door. "Susan, how did you throw it hard enough?"

"I-I…I have no idea." I said honestly.

The professor didn't seem the least bit worried about the door.

"Have you been experimenting with supplements Susan?" Professor Xavier asked seriously.

My eyes grew wide with shock. "Oh professor I'm not taking steroids if that's what you're thinking!"

A smile grew on his face. "Kurt would you mind going away?"

Kurt scoffed. "If Susan would let go of my tail!"

I let his tail fall out of my hands and he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Am I in trouble?" I questioned in a small voice.

"Not at all," He replied, "You're just growing."

"Everyone goes through this?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Seriously?"

He nodded again. "At this point in time your powers are developing, making your body change as well as your powers."

My heart skipped a beat. "What? I lost my old powers?"

"No," He said with a chuckle, "Your body is just adapting to it's environment and it just so happened that it increased your strength. I'll tell Logan right away and he'll get you started on a new training program with Colossus." Professor Xavier said, rolling past me.

"Oh great." I muttered under my breath.

Professor Xavier chuckled. "Please don't curse in your head. I can still hear it."

I blushed and pulled the book out of the door, returning to my reading.


	8. Ojalá, God Willing

I sat by myself at lunch, reading yet another book from the Professor's library. He had so many interesting books that I've never heard of. One book, Moby Dick, was totally different than I thought it would be. I stared off into the crowd of my peers. The Brotherhood was split up, observing each section of the lunch area. Toad was sitting in a tree above a table of cheerleaders, mouth open. Pietro and Lance argued, quite loudly actually. And Blob was by the parking lot. He was minding his own business, picking at a hot cheese stain on his jacket-gross. Duncan, a jock that goes to Bayville, walked up to him.

"Look guys! It's a walking marshmallow!" He exclaimed.

Blob growled. "Hey that's not nice!"

"Neither is your sorry face but we all have to deal with it." Duncan replied.

Blob seized a red convertible and hoisted it above his head, about to throw it.

"Blob!" I exclaimed in horror. I ran over to him, "What are you doing?"

"Get outta my way Inkling. I ain't fighting with you right now." Blob said in an angry voice.

I stood my ground, staring up into Blob's eyes. "Blob," I said softly, "You need to put the car down."

"You heard what they said to me!" Blob hollered.

I stood on my tip toes and slowly took the car out of his hands. "I heard Blob, but that doesn't mean you have to smash him under a car." I informed him softly.

"What a freak." Duncan muttered.

I spun on my heals. "Yes as a matter of fact I am a freak. And what are you? Some sort of racist bastard?" I interrogated.

Duncan scoffed. "If you wanna put it that way-"

"-Why'd you laugh at him?" I questioned.

"Because he's a mutant." Duncan said blankly.

"So can I call you dumb since you're blonde?" I spat, "Can I call this guy a nigger because he's black?"

"That'd be rude." Duncan said.

I restrained myself from smashing his face in. "So what gives you the right to make fun of him?"

"He's a mutant," Duncan laughed, "Why else would I?"

"Maybe because, like you said, it's rude." I said.

"No, you didn't understand me. I said it's rude to make fun of normal people."

I sighed. "Duncan, I'll give you five seconds to back off."

He started to laugh, "Look at this everybody, the squirt is taking me on!"

My hands acted on their own, turning into fists and landing in Duncan's face. Ink splattered though my pores onto his face. The next thing I knew, I was sitting in the Principal's office hands in between my legs.

"I thought that since I let you come to my school, and not be subject to the mandatory regulations for mutants that you wouldn't be a problem," the principal snorted, "but it's quite evident that you can't be trusted. So I have no other choice but expulsion."

I gaped. "What!"

"What nothing!" the principal handed me a stack of paper, "Have a guardian bring it in."

I picked up the papers and stomped out of the office.

Wasn't I defending another mutant? That was something Professor Xavier taught us to do-love and protect each other as family. Stupid Duncan was a big wimp for not realizing what he was up against. There was no way in this life that I should've been expelled. Usually people are just given detentions. Right. People are given detentions. 

And now I had to explain this to the Professor. I didn't try to make it sound like I was innocent, he would've been disappointed anyway.

"So yeah," I sighed, handing him the paper, "You'll need to bring it back in. I'm sorry professor I'm too much trouble."

Professor Xavier took the paper and read it over. "Scott would be quite jealous of you Susan. He's been wanting to clout Duncan for quite a while. Actually, now that I think of it, everyone would be a bit jealous of you."

I sighed. "Please don't try to justify-"

"-I would do nothing of the sort," Professor Xavier interrupted, "You hurt a peer at your school and I'm appalled by this. You of all people…I wouldn't expect you to hurt anyone, even with a power like yours."

"I'm sorry," I murmured, "I just, I don't know. He was asking for it."

"You should know that he did what he did to get a mutant in trouble and expose them." Professor Xavier informed me.

I nodded. "I read that. That's how, you know, I got the ink on him. That's on page three," I said, pointing at the expulsion papers, "Covering peer in bodily fluids."

Scott barged into the Professor's office. "You broke his nose Susan! He had to go to the hospital after you left! They couldn't even get the ink off his face!"

"Scott," Professor Xavier murmured, "You're not helping."

"Sorry," Scott said, his smile not falling from his face, "I just got too excited."

"I can see that," The Professor said, "But knock next time?"

Scott nodded and walked out the door, flashing me a thumbs up as he walked out.

"So what's the verdict?" I asked.

"You'll be carrying out various chores around the house. That will include helping Forge fix the Danger Room, clean the X Jet, and of course doing any chores of my choice. Hank will also be home schooling you for now on so you'll have to study extra hard." 

I nodded, standing up. "Thank you professor."

"I'll send Ororo with this to your school tomorrow." He informed me as I walked out the door.

In the hallway Kitty, Scott, Jean, Kurt, Rogue, Amara, and Tabitha were eavesdropping on our conversation.

They congratulated me as I walked past them. All except for Rogue, who gave me a grin and head bob. Well, that's better than Scott's jubilant hug. 


	9. Consideration

Hank hadn't given me homework. It was one of those blessings in disguise. I had the mansion to myself, but I unfortunately had to spend it mopping and dusting-under the Professor's instructions. However, I did have the opportunity to do the chores in a more conventional way,

Two thick sponges were taped onto my feet. I dipped them in soap and water and it cleaned as beautifully as the old mop that sat in the corner of the laundry room. I had pledge in one hand, and a rag in the other, skating across the floor dusting the furniture.

Music blasted through every speaker of the house. I was playing an old Aerosmith record I had found in the den. Steven Tyler's voice screamed and echoed back at me, and I couldn't help but laughing at his high pitched screams.

Gingerly, I dusted a bust before skating away and wriggling awkwardly to the music.

"You gotta teach me that." Evan said behind me.

I jumped. "Holy St. Patrick!" I slipped and grabbed onto the railing for support.

"Didn't mean to scare you." He laughed.

I pulled myself back up. "You didn't scare me."

Evan rolled his yes. "Right, you were busting a groove!"

"Exactly," I said, turning the volume down on the turn table, "And not that I'm not happy you're here, but what are you doing here?"

"Seeing how everyone's doing," Evan explained, "Is my aunt around?"

"No, she's in Zimbabwe at the moment." I answered.

"So you're alone?" Evan questioned.

"I wouldn't be dancing around otherwise." I said.

"Well good because I was wondering if you wanted to do something tonight."

"Can't," I said quickly, "Logan's making us do a Danger Room simulation."

Evan sat down on a table. "Then after."

I sat next to him and shook my head. "You know how impossible that is after a session with him."

"Then skip it," Evan said, "I'll be back here before to get you."

He started to walk out the door, not letting me get a word in.

"I'm not a wild child!" I replied, somewhat angry that he would suggest skipping a training session that would help me with my powers.

He shrugged. "I'm still coming."

As he shut the door, I couldn't help but smile a little.

"I don't even think he's gonna come," I said, "He might get sidetracked or something."

Kitty shook her head. "Evan is a lover Susan. You may not know it, but he's just a teddy bear under all those spikes."

I grinned. "Well I'm not skipping a Logan session, even if it means that I…you know."

So evidently I went with Logan and the rest of X Men in the Danger room. It was surprisingly fun that night. Well, lasers shooting at you from every angle doesn't really qualify as fun on anyone's meter, but it did seem oddly entertaining when I realized I had moved up on the roster.

I did feel a little remorse for Evan for standing him up, but boys have obviously never been my criteria.

I limped into my room and laid down on my bed. I had just taken a shower, so I was about ready to fall asleep. I pulled myself under the covers and felt nice and warm. My arms found themselves around what I thought to be a rough pillow.

"Well look at that, you're a cuddler." A voice that sounded like Evan's said.

I looked up and saw a spikey face looking back down at me.

"Hello." I said, a little annoyed he was in my bed.

"I know you're tired," He said, "I figured you were going to be. I gotta go soon."

I nodded. "Uh huh."

"So do you have any books to read? Watch is getting kind of dull." Evan said.

I sighed. "Let me check…" I dropped my hand out of the bed and black ink escaped my pores. It grabbed a random book on the nightstand next to my bed.

"Nice trick." He said.

"I've been practicing." I replied tiredly. The ink dropped the book in his hands before it returned into my hand.

"The Hunchback of Notre Dame," He read aloud, "You know this means I'll have to come and return the book?"

"Bet your life you are," I said, yawning, "That is my most favorite book. Don't loose it."

And of course he did return, my book in perfect condition. He had been a little annoyed with the ending of the book-Esmeralda and Quasimodo dying-but I explained to him that they had joined back together in heaven so there wasn't much to worry about. We sat on my bed, relaxing after a day of toil. Thankfully he had caught me before I had to train, or I would've fallen asleep before he left again.

"What's in the box?" Evan asked, nodding to the Box next to my bed.

"Nothing." I said too quickly.

Evan frowned. "What's in the box?" He repeated.

"Nothing." I said slower.

Evan shrugged his eyebrows. We stared at each other for a moment. A small grin creeped onto Evan's face.

"Don't even think about it." I ordered.

Evan darted for the box, and I wasn't far behind him.

"Letters?" He exclaimed.

"Gimme them back!" I hollered.

Evan kept me at arm's length. "Dear Susan-oh are these love letters?-This is the last letter and once you find the Box you'll understand what I'm getting at-"

"-Evan stop!" I said in vain.

"Tomorrow you'll probably hear from Mrs. North or listen from the news that the police found a body at the lake. Susan, that'll be me-What the hell?-I just can't…Susan what is this?" Evan asked, his eyes popping out of his skull.

My arms dropped to my sides. "Letters to me from an old friend." I said.

"Sorry."

"It's alright, don't do it again."

Evan was quiet for a moment. "Who-"

"Anthony," I interceded, "He helped me out a lot with these," I flashed my hands and then stuffed them in my pockets, "He was in a lot of deep stuff. So when he came to Mrs. North's home we both kind of just hung out as outcasts."

"But then he-"

"-Yup." I sighed.

It was quiet again. We could hear every sound in the mansion.

"Listen Susan, I'm really sorry." Evan said.

I nodded. "Yeah I know."

Evan frowned. "Are you crying?"

"No." I squeaked.

Evan pulled me into a massive hug. "You're a real bad liar."


	10. The End

My bags were packed.

The car was waiting and I was going through the long line of good byes. It had been five years since Professor Xavier came to take me away from Mrs. North's evil clutches. Evan was watching the goodbyes from outside the gates and down the street. I knew he would be stopping by to see me off.

I was on my way to India. Why? Well isn't it obvious? I have the hands of the past and Mohenjo-Daro and Harappa are two Indian civilizations with a mysterious history. It was the Professor's idea actually. He was more than positive I would have the quandary solved by the holidays, which was when everyone expected me to come back.

Sure, goodbyes are always unhappy, but now I get to come back and those people will be right where I left them.

As there is always a beginning to a story, there is an ending. To this tale, fortunately, the ending is happy


End file.
